


I'll Be Yours So Just Be Mine

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Elves, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Het, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Humor, Ogres, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave comes to realize that maybe she doesn't hate Bombrush as much as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This June Heat was strange, but Soundwave didn't question it. Especially considering the elves had their own similar cycle during that week and a half in early April. Though, that only affected the females. This June Heat affected all adult ogres, men and women... She had to wonder if it was because of this June Heat that having sex out in public areas wasn't condemned. 

It would make sense. During these past two weeks, it was a rarity to not run into couples having sex out in the open. Whether it was her own king and queen or just the commoners, she always caught people having sex.

Her fellow general was not an exception.

Bombrush had told her at the beginning of all of this that, despite his feelings for her and his desire to court her, he would sleep with others during this June Heat. Because they weren't together and she wasn't interested in sleeping with him, he would have to have sex with other elves and ogres would were more than willing to relieve his heat.

She understood though. It had been explained to her and the other elves that, during the June Heat, ogres constantly wanted to have sex. And the longer they held off on it, they would become more and more aggressive and irritable. Sometimes even violent, like dogs. There were drugs to suppress the urges, but it wasn't healthy to only consume those without any sort of sexual relief. And Bombrush didn't want that to happen, fearing that he might hurt her if he didn't do it.

She appreciated the concern and, at first, she didn't have any problems with letting him fuck whoever he wanted do during this time. They weren't a couple, so why would she be bothered? Besides, they had already had sex before during her blooming and he had done that on his own accord. She didn't owe him anything.

And yet, when she had come across him last week fucking some soldier into the wall, she found herself... annoyed.

She couldn't explain it. At first, she thought she was just annoyed that he was horsing around when he should have been on duty. But that didn't make sense, because everyone seemed to be having sex on duty. Even the king was bringing his wife to meetings just to fuck her during them.

And every time she caught him fucking whoever was willing to be fucked by him, she found herself more and more annoyed. She couldn't stop wondering who he was doing next or where he was with who. And whenever she thought about that, she felt even more bothered than before. The idea of him sleeping with other people just... made her upset, for whatever reason.

It was ridiculous. She shouldn't have felt this way!

Out of ideas of how to deal with this, she went to see Eclipse. Though she was her queen, Eclipse had told her that they were friends and that Soundwave could always come talk to her about anything, even if it was trivial. With no one else to really talk or turn to, Soundwave decided to finally accept Eclipse's offer and talk.

Fortunately, she was able to catch Eclipse when Megatron wasn't around. They were sitting in the parlor, having some tea that her maids had brought, along with a few pastries. Soundwave only drank the tea, knowing that Eclipse needed to eat to keep up her stamina and strength the next time Megatron came looking for her. Too many times during the June Heat had the king come into the room while Eclipse was talking to someone else, only to push her against the nearest surface and fuck her in front of whoever she was speaking too. And sometimes, it had been Soundwave.

"How have you been, Soundwave?" Eclipse asked before sipping her tea.

"I've been well, Your Majesty."

She smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear. I was surprised when you asked me for tea. This is the first time you've actually wanted to talk as simply friends."

"I- My apologies, Your Majesty. I've been... busy as of late."

"Please, you can call me Eclipse in such private settings."

"...Yes, Miss Eclipse."

The Queen smiled again before she set down her cup. "How has work been? I know these past few weeks have been... rough."

Soundwave tried not to flinch. She knew what the other was talking about. "We've been managing. Our soldiers have... somewhat managed a schedule that anyone with an ogre lover will be able to attend to them without leaving us empty handed."

Of course, that didn't include the ones who said they absolutely couldn't come in for the entire month. Say Colonel Prowl, who said she would try to come in during the month when she could, but... obviously couldn't.

She did not want to remember that trip to her home. Or the sight of two horny, naked ogres answering the door to tell her that their Mistress wouldn't be coming in for the month. While Prowl's moans and screams could be heard.

"Are you alright, Soundwave?" She looked up from her thoughts to her Queen, who looked worried, "You seem a bit pale."

"Oh, I'm just... tired, that's all. Lot of stuff to get done with so many people... preoccupied."

Eclipse had to agree to that, especially since she was one of the people who were "preoccupied" a lot of the time.

"Is it too stressful?"

Soundwave shook her head. She could handle dealing with missing soldiers and commanders, especially since no one really seemed interested in doing anything illegal at the moment. They were all too focused on other things to commit crimes. Still, there was stress... though it had more to do with a certain general than anything else.

And it was time she come out and say it before Megatron came in and fucked Eclipse right on the table.

"Miss Eclipse, I have... something I want to discuss."

The Queen titled her head.

"I... need your opinion on something."

"...My opinion?"

Soundwave nodded. "It's regarding Bombrush."

"Oh."

"... Are you aware of what... transpired between us during this year's Blooming?"

"I wasn't told," she said, not wanting her to misunderstand and get Bombrush in trouble. "Bombrush had asked me about the effects of the blooming... so I assumed perhaps he was taking care of you during that time."

Soundwave turned away. "He... did. I had overestimated myself and I ended up in a situation where I needed help. General Bombrush was generous enough to help me when I was... desperate."

"Ah..." Eclipse knew of such problems. Too many times she had heard of young elven women who for reasons or another had difficulties during the Blooming. They offered services and places for these women to find help, but many often tried to take care of it themselves. Sometimes with horrible results.

"And it's just... This time, it's him who needs the sex and I understand that, but..."

Eclipse watched as the other threw up a hand out of frustration. "But what is the problem? Are his needs taking too much time away from your job?"

"What? NO, no, no!" Soundwave blushed furiously. "I just... He's getting it from others who are willing, but I just... I don't-"

Eclipse's eyes widened. Primus, Soundwave was actually blushing. Furiously. And she was at a loss for words. She always had it planned out what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. Seeing her like this was just too weird.

"You don't what?"

"... I'm bothered by it," she said, unable to look the queen in the eye.

"Is he doing it with others in your office?"

"No!" At least she hoped he wasn't. If he was, she was going to kill him. "No... No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"... I'm bothered by him sleeping with others."

Eclipse looked confused, which made sense. She probably thought they were still sleeping together, even though she had made it clear to Bombrush it was a one-time thing. But no one else knew that... mainly because no one else knew that she and Bombrush had even slept together in the first place.

"We're not sleeping together. We haven't since my blooming."

"Oh... Oh."

She nodded. "And he knows I didn't want to sleep with him, so he's been sleeping with others."

"And that bothers you."

"Yes."

Eclipse paused for a moment, as if to think. "How? I mean... how do you feel when you're bothered by it?"

"...Annoyed. Frustrated. Sometimes angry."

Eclipse stared at her for a bit before taking another sip from her tea.

"I'm sorry," Soundwave rushed, feeling this was getting too awkward, "I shouldn't have bothered you with this. I'll leave-"

The Queen giggled.

Soundwave found herself staring at the Elven Queen who giggled into her tea, still in the middle of standing up with her hand on the back of her chair.

The Queen... was giggling?

"M-Miss Eclipse?"

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have done that... but Soundwave..." Eclipse put down her tea to look at her, "I think you might be jealous."

Jealous? "J-Jealous?!"

"Well, maybe envious is the better word for it, but yes, that's what's bothering you."

"E-Envious?!"

"It's because General Bombrush is sleeping with others, right? Other people and not yourself?"

Soundwave stuttered, unable to answer properly.

"I had actually thought you two were courting with how close you two are," Eclipse said, taking another sip from her tea. "I thought you liked him."

"No!"

"You don't?"

"No! No, I... He's not... I don't..."

"Not even a little?"

Soundwave couldn't bring herself to answer. No, she didn't like Bombrush. He was perverted, irritating, incredibly full of himself, and far too carefree. Yes, he did have his moments where he was kind. And gentle. And understanding and made her feel safe-

Primus, what the hell was she thinking about all of that for?! She didn't like Bombrush. There was no way that she did. Not with how much he irritated her and got on her nerves. She only let him be around her because he forced his way next to her, that was all... And sometimes she did enjoy his company, but she didn't like him. There was no way she could like another man, not after everything she had dealt with in the past. She couldn't...

"He just follows me around a lot."

"But we both know you're capable of making his life miserable," Eclipse pointed out innocently, not realizing that she was confusing the poor general. "And if you want someone gone, you're able to get rid of them quickly. But you still let Bombrush be around you a lot, so I assumed you liked him."

No, no... He just forced himself next to her. And she just let him be and ignored him because he wouldn't go away no matter what she did. He was the one who liked her, not her, she couldn't...

"And since him sleeping with other people bothers you so much, wouldn't that mean you liked him at least a little bit?"

Soundwave couldn't respond to that. Logically, Eclipse's reasons made sense. But she didn't want to believe that this was the case. Not after everything that had happened between them. Where she had let him take her in her most vulnerable state, where she broke down in front of him, where she had actually cried and apologized and even hugged him... He had seen her most pathetic sides, why would she love someone who made her feel so weak?!

And yet... Yet she was so bothered by him sleeping with others. Bothered to the point where she found herself losing concentration in her work. Where seeing him with his partners didn't annoy her, but stung her.

"... I don't know," she finally murmured, unable to look the queen in the eye. "I just... I don't know."

Eclipse gave her a soft look. Poor Soundwave... ever since her husband's death, the general had never been comfortable around men. She had once heard Ravage say that Soundwave had promised herself that she would never get involved with anyone romantically or sexually again. And that was how she had been for years.

Until Bombrush came along and clearly through her resolve out the window.

"Soundwave."

Soundwave lifted her head a bit, though she wasn't meeting her gaze.

"Do you want him sleeping with others?"

"... No."

"Tell him that."

"I can't. Not when I already said it was fine due to this June Heat."

"Then why don't you sleep with him in their place?"

Soundwave blinked. That... wasn't a bad idea. She had only agreed to him sleeping with others because she knew he wouldn't be able to survive the June Heat without having someone to take care of his condition. If she didn't want him to sleep with others, she would just have to be the one to take care of his condition.

But... could she do that? After telling him that she had no intention of sleeping with him ever again after the Blooming? That she didn't care who he fucked during the June Heat? Could she even tell him that?

"I... I already told him he could sleep with whomever-"

"But if you've changed your mind, I'm sure Bombrush will understand if your feelings have changed. And I sure he won't mind so long as he's still finding release."

It was a valid point, coming from an outsider. Soundwave knew Eclipse was just offering her most sound advice and sadly for her, it was the best advice she could get.

With no good argument against it, she would have to go with it. Or at the very least, try it out. It wasn't that hard; just have him come to her office when he wasn't in the middle of fucking someone against a wall and tell him.

If he said no... well, that would be the end of it. She would forget about him and all of it and he could go on and fuck whomever he wanted. Perhaps this would finally get him to stop flirting with her and she could return to some form of normality.

Of course, she couldn't remember what it was like before Bombrush came in with his flirtatious attitude and perverted remarks. The best she could remember was just when... it was her husband in charge.

That wasn't good...

"... I will consider my options, Miss Eclipse. Thank you... for the advice."

Eclipse smiled, "I just want you to be happy, Soundwave. If my advice will help out in any way, I will give you all the advice I can."

Soundwave nodded slowly. At least she had figured out what to do... now it was just a matter of actually doing it. And she would, tonight. She knew better than to hold this off. It would only make her feel worse and then nothing would get accomplished.

She opened her mouth to thank the queen when the parlor door opened. They both turned, eyes widened when they saw King Megatron standing there.

"Your Majesty-"

Soundwave had moved to stand up to bow to him, but it seemed as if that wasn't necessary. He suddenly rushed towards Eclipse, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her up to her feet. The elf queen gasped, only to let out an embarrassed shriek when she was suddenly pushed down onto the table, Megatron effectively knocking off all of the food and dishes.

"M-Megatron-!"

Soundwave was stunned for a few moments when the king attacked Eclipse's neck with rough kisses and bites. The queen turned bright red, moaning but not resisting as his hands started to grope and rip at the bottom half of her gown. Right... this was the June Heat. Bombrush would probably be like this too, if she allowed him to sleep with her.

And the idea wasn't as unpleasant as Soundwave thought it would be.

"Have a good day, Your Majesties."

Of course, neither of them responded, but Soundwave was all right with that. Once she heard Eclipse give a small scream (no doubt due to Megatron thrusting into her), she bowed to them and Eclipse's now blushing handmaidens and walked out of the room to plan ahead. Bombrush had taken the day off today, so he was probably at his house now... She would have to go over there tonight and talk about this with him.

She just hoped when she got there, he wasn't preoccupied with another bed warmer.


	2. Chapter 2

He was really feeling the urge to fuck again. And it was never a good thing to have to keep down a boner, especially in the middle of June.

It was one thing to be having a boner in June when you couldn't readily get to someone who'd be willing to let you fuck it out with them. But it was another when you couldn't be satisfied with the person you wanted most.

Fuck, those first few years after Pixela passed away were damn near torture. But this... fucking every servant girl and rookie soldier boy and still he couldn't satisfy himself. Primus, how many times had he broken nails digging into the stone walls holding back the urge to drop his lover and go to Soundwave whenever she found him with his dick in another?

He just wanted to feel her again. Fuck, he had been dreaming about the Blooming ever since it happened and no matter who he fucked, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of Soundwave. How she felt around him, how she had held him tightly, how she moaned and screamed and begged... Primus, thinking about it now just made him feel hornier than he already was.

"General?"

And he had just finished sleeping with another servant girl... Primus, would he ever feel satisfied this June Heat?

He leaning back in his chair, naked and sticky as the servant girl stood in front of him, fully dressed again. He gave her a gentle smile, taking a hold of her hand.

"Leaving so soon, Michelle?"

The ogress gave a small giggle. "I have to get back to work, General. I have night duty."

"A shame. I hoped to enjoy more of your company."

"Me too."

She leaned down to kiss him, Bombrush moving his hand from hers to the back of her head, holding her in place for a few moments. How he wished he were kissing Soundwave... But he knew he shouldn't think about it. It would just make him needy to fuck again and Michelle had to leave. He needed to wait until the next servant came in to check on him and make an offer then.

The ogress pulled back with a smile, licking her lips. "Sleep well, General."

He smirked, kissing her cheek before finally pulling away. "Good night, Michelle."

She let out a small giggle and started out of the room. Bombrush could hear her rush down the stairs before exiting house, leaving him alone again. He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. Primus, he hoped he could hold off a bit longer until the next person came around. While he did have staff in his own home, he didn't want to bother them, especially since most of them were already married. He wasn't going to make anyone commit adultery. And if they weren't married, he had already slept with them when they offered themselves. He didn't want to bother them again and make them think they had to service him during the June Heat.

Primus, at this rate, he would have to go out and find someone who wanted to fuck as bad as he had.

"Sir?"

Bombrush snapped out of his thoughts as a male servant called out to him. Hmm... this boy was too young... "What is it?"

"General Soundwave is at the front door. She wishes to speak with you." 

Of all the fucking- "Can you tell her that it can wait until tomorrow at work?"

"She says it's urgent and that she needs to speak with you about it right away."

What could be so fucking important that she couldn't wait for him to drag his ass in tomorrow to do it? "Fine... Bring her in. I'll go out and meet her."

"Of course sir," the servant left.

Shit... he hoped he would be able to keep his boner down while he talked to Soundwave about whatever was so damn important. Maybe he could answer it quickly or get her to give him all the details tomorrow when he hauled himself back to work.

He pulled on some pants and a loose shirt and left his room. But he barely made it down the hallway to turn when he ran into Soundwave herself.

"S-Soundwave?"

"Bombrush."

"S-Sir! I'm terribly sorry, but she insisted on speaking with you right away!" The male servant from before scurried down the hall to reach them. 

"Soundwave... I wasn't expecting you-"

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Ah no, no... I didn't have anything planned tonight. Or guests."

"Good," Soundwave looked around and then back at the servant who had let her in, "Can we talk in private?"

"I... There is a lounge we can go-"

"I would rather speak with you in your bedroom."

Bombrush couldn't help but to tense up at the request. Any other time of the year, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. In fact, he would have been making jokes or suggestive comments about having her in his room for more than simply chatting. But it was June now. During his heat. And just like a dog in heat, his room became his den. Any prey that wandered into his den, he would devour. Mess it up.

Or in this case, fuck them into the mattress until they both passed out.

He had already said he wouldn't do that to Soundwave. He promised her he would not touch her during his heat, no matter how badly he wanted to fuck her. Besides, he was trying to court her and show her how serious he was about this. He refused to let his heat get the better of him and make him into some sort of animal.

"... The lounge might be better-"

"I want to be in your room."

Primus, why was she being so stubborn about this?! He had already explained to her how this heat warped his and other ogres' personalities. Being difficult right now was not going to help either of them...

"Please, Bombrush. Just for a little bit."

His eyes widened for a moment. That actually sounded... a bit desperate. Not sarcastic or irritated in the slightest. A genuine, soft plead to just have him listen to her request... And if he said no, he would just look like an asshole. Whatever, she said just for a little bit. It probably wouldn't take more than a few minutes. Then he could send her back to her house and call in one of the servants. Just being around her was making him horny.

He hoped she wouldn't figure it out and get angry with him for an uncontrollable reaction during this time of the year.

"Sure."

Soundwave walked past him and into his room. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down before following in after her. He was so glad that he had the servants clean up his room while he and Michelle had been fucking in the bathtub. The last he wanted Soundwave to see was his room a mess with cum-stained sheets and clothes everywhere.

She didn't move to sit down though. He thought about offering her a chair, but decided against it. She probably didn't want to sit anywhere here, knowing that he had sex on every piece of furniture in this room. Especially a lot these past two weeks. Not to mention she seemed fine standing, her eyes locked on him as he closed the door behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, moving to sit down on the bed.

Soundwave looked away for a moment. That wasn't like her. Was it some private matter? Had an ogre done something horrible due to the Heat? But why would she ask to speak in his room if it was something she was-

"I have come to renegotiate our deal from the beginning of this month."

...What?

"I... Wait, our deal?"

"The one we agreed upon before the June Heat set in. The one stating that you could sleep with whomever you wanted and I would not care at all so long as it didn't interfere with my work?"

"Yes, I remember that. What part of it do you want to renegotiate?"

That was when she looked away again. Okay, he had never seen her this nervous before and this was something unlike anything he had ever seen when it came to Soundwave.

The frustrating part of all this was that her nervousness to address the issue not only made him worried, but it also turned him on. Seeing her so defenseless like this... She looked rather cute, like a schoolgirl about to confess her love. He hated thinking of her in that regard, but his aroused mind couldn't stop with all the images... especially ones with him fucking her against the wall.

Primus, she just needed to spit it out because he was going mad here. What did she want to change that made it so hard for her to discuss with him, even in the privacy of his own room? He didn't want to snap at her while she was clearly anxious, but he also didn't want to do something stupid and let his heat take over him. Then he really would be nothing more than a dog in the middle of spring...

"Soundwave-"

"I hate it."

His eyes widened, taken aback by the sudden declaration. He looked up to see Soundwave was no longer looking away, but straight at him, her eyes narrowed and her expression hard. But she still looked nervous, as if worried about what her words would do. And he did hope she would explain what she had meant, because now he just felt confused.

"What... What are you-?"

"I hate it," she repeated, much more harshly this time. "I hate seeing you sleeping with other people."

Bombrush... didn't know whether to accept that or not. She hated seeing him with others? Then that would mean-

-No, she wasn't... She couldn't be saying that.

"Do... You hate seeing me have sex with others?"

"...Yes."

"So you don't want to see me have sex with others-?"

"I mean I don't want you to have sex with anyone else!"

Bombrush stepped back from the loud declaration. She... didn't want him to have sex with anyone. "Soundwave... I can't..." What could he say? That he couldn't stop himself? Of course he could, but it would be difficult and risky. He needed sex and without a lover, he would be unable to function until the June Heat was over.

"I know... I know you can't just stop having sex with this... this Heat and all."

Soundwave looked even more pale than usual. Bombrush was too afraid to step forward and startle her when she suddenly stepped closer to him.

"I thought that this... Damn it, when you first came to me to tell me about the June Heat, I didn't want to have anything to do with it. Primus... I just... I didn't want to talk about it with you. Not after... Not after that. I just wanted it to go away and you just... You wanted to keep talking about it. So I just thought 'let him fuck whatever he can get his hands on'. I don't care. Let someone else take care of him."

Bombrush could see tears in the corners of her eyes, but he knew she wouldn't let them fall.

"But then June came... and everyone was just doing it anywhere and everywhere and I tried to just ignore it and not think of you fucking some servant girl or one of your soldiers in a dark corner and I was able to get by with that. But then I would walk in on you and I would just... it was the most frustrating thing I would have to do, just having to turn away and close the door and try to forget seeing you holding some random elf or ogre to you so you could fuck them until they went blind on whatever surface you had them against. And I tried to forget it, but I would keep thinking of you fucking everyone. Everyone else. Everyone but me."

Bombrush didn't know what to think for a few moments. He was still trying to process everything she had just blurted out. Frustrating? Him having sex with other people? Everyone but her? And before she had said she didn't want him to sleep with other people... But that completely contradicted everything she had told him before this whole June Heat thing began!

But after actually seeing him with other people... she was bothered. And she didn't want to see that anymore. She didn't want him sleeping with others anymore.

What else could he do though?! He couldn't just forgo it, not without putting her at risk!

"Soundwave, look, I can't just-"

"I know you can't just stop now," she hissed out, hands balling into fists. "I know you can't, I know you need to do it... But I don't want you doing it with others. I can't stand it-!"

"But Soundwave, I-!"

"Bombrush, it hurts."

He stopped. Wait... Hurts? What did she mean by that?

"... I hate it. I hate thinking about you sleeping with others. It's frustrating, but it hurts me. I... Just don't sleep with anyone else. Please, I wouldn't be asking you this if I wasn't desperate to make these feelings go away."

Well, fuck, what was he supposed to say to that?! It wasn't like he wanted to make Soundwave feel this way! But he had no choice, he had to sleep with other people! Yes, he could use those pills and just masturbate, but that wouldn't work for him. Even when it wasn't June, he still had a huge libido. Masturbation just wasn't enough for him and he wasn't about to overdose on the pills.

"Soundwave..." He slowly walked towards her. "I'm sorry, but... I need to take care of this somehow. I'm not trying to hurt you-"

"I know."

"Then please... Please, just... Just understand this is only for two more weeks. I need to do this for just two more weeks and then-"

"Then sleep with me instead."

...Wait... Did she... just...

"Sleep... with you?"

"Yes."

"You... want me... to have sex with you?"

"That's what I just said."

"...Soundwave, I'm just trying to make sure I heard you right. After the Blooming and what you said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID BEFORE!" Primus, it was like setting off a firebomb. But she quickly composed herself and started again. "I know what I said, I just... I just want you to have sex with me instead."

Bombrush wanted to step closer. Step close enough to touch her. But he had to know. He had to know.

"So you're saying... have sex with you. And only you."

"Yes."

"For the rest of this Heat? Just until it's over?" He didn't want to hope, but if she was this angry about him being with others, surely it could mean... no, he couldn't force her to decide that now. She may not... return his feelings.

She didn't answer right away, making him fear that he might have pushed it too far. He could see the fear in her eyes... She must have thought that he was planning to do more to her, even when his heat was over. He had to make it clear that he didn't mean it that way. He would never force her to do anything with him. He loved her; he didn't want to hurt her.

"Soundwave... I may have a high libido, but I... I don't require sex to survive outside of the June Heat. I wouldn't have to sleep with anyone, not even you, outside the June Heat. I could go without sex until next June. But for now... You just want to... You want to be the only one to help me for the rest of the June Heat?"

She slowly gave a nod.

His shoulders relaxed a bit, seeing the fear leave her eyes. But just as he opened his mouth to give her a warning, just in case she wanted to change her mind, he heard her mumble something.

"Soundwave?"

She mumbled again.

He titled his head, concerned and confused. Soundwave never mumbled. Hell, she hated it, especially when the rookie soldiers were trying to talk to her while completely intimidated. Ogres included.

"What did you say?"

"... after too..."

"Soundwave, I can't-"

"Not just the Heat..."

He blinked. Did he hear that right?

"What...?"

"Not just... during the Heat," she said, unable to look him in the eyes. "... Afterwards too. Sometimes."

His jaw nearly dropped. Not just during the June Heat, but... but afterwards as well? When it wasn't necessary for him to have sex at all? Where, if need be, he could take care of himself? Why would she want to do that? She... She said she wasn't interested in him. She said she never wanted to have sex with him again. And it was one thing to have sex with him when either of them needed it; she was offering herself to him outside of that!

Did... Did she somehow believe she owed him for when he took care of her? He had done that on his own accord! He didn't want her to believe that she needed to somehow repay him back or anything... Of course, that was probably a stupid conclusion to come to. She had said so herself after the blooming she didn't owe him anything. Still...

"Soundwave, you don't have to do that-"

"I want to."

"But... But why?"

She didn't answer at first. He swallowed, his heart starting to race a bit as a nervous feeling came over him. What did she want from him? She wanted to take care of him instead of him sleeping with others... because it hurt her. It made her upset.

Did... Did that mean...? No, no that couldn't be it. She said she would never love him. That he was too perverted and irritating. She had always told him to give up, that no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't fall for him. But... But why else would she be upset by him sleeping with others? She had to have been jealous and that had to have meant that... that she just might also...

Because there was no way she just wanted to be sex friends. She hated that sort of relationship. He knew she only wanted to do it with someone she actually cared about. She was surprisingly old-fashioned in that respect, much like an elf, as he would expect. So if she didn't want to be sex friends... Did that mean it was the other thing? 

She swallowed and looked away from him. Peering down, his eyes widened when he saw her cheeks turn a light red. Blushing, she was actually blushing!

And then, in a soft embarrassed voice, she murmured out, "You're not completely stupid... Figure it out."

Holy shit, she was. She loved him. Or at least she liked him enough to want to have sex with him even outside the June Heat where he needed it to survive.

It was... Fuck, his libido was coming back hard. Everything was good to go; the woman he wanted to have sex with was saying yes, she was here in his bedroom and the bed was right there...

Bombrush didn't even realize that he had grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. She gasped, her hands reaching up to grab his shoulders, only for him to grab her wrists and pin her to the sheets. They both just stared at each other, Soundwave’s eyes wide as Bombrush’s filled with lust. And when he licked his lips, clearly hungry and needy for her, she swallowed.

This was nothing like that time during her Blooming. Bombrush almost looked feral… as if she were his prey. And maybe she was. It both terrified and aroused her at the same time, shivering when he leaned down to that their lips were almost touching, their eyes still locked with each other. She could feel his breath against her, her heart starting to race. Primus, this was so much more overwhelming than she had anticipated…

"Do you want this?"

"Wh-What?"

"Do you really want this?" he repeated, his voice much lower than she was used to. "It won't be like before, Soundwave... I... During this, I won't hurt you, but I will be... selfish. I will be rough. And... And I might not listen to some of your demands."

She had already prepared for that, but she found herself grateful he was being honest.

"... I have a safe word," he said. "It'll snap me out of it if you need me to."

"What is it?"

"Almond."

"Almond?"

He nodded. "Can you remember that?"

She nodded.

"... Do you still want to do this?"

Of course she did. Yes, she could a little nervous, especially when she could feel how hot his body was compared to hers. And she wouldn't say it out loud, but she could feel Bombrush's tented crotch rubbing against her thigh. She wanted to do this. A lot more than he realized.

"... Hurry up or I'll leave you to yourself."

He didn't have to answer. He just leaned in and began to kiss the life out of her.

Soundwave was not expecting that nor did she realize that he was a very good kisser. Primus, when was the last time-? Oh, who was she kidding? Razorcut had never kissed her like this. She didn't even remember Bombrush kissing her like this during the Blooming. Of course, she honestly couldn’t remember much from that, just that she was hot and horny and Bombrush took care of her and satisfied her needs.

She hadn't even brought up her arms to wrap them around his neck when his hands flew to her pants and pulled. Hard. Hard enough that her pants and underwear were ripped clean off with only scraps hanging off her knees.

Damn his ogre strength...

"B-Bombru-! GGAAHH!!"

A cold finger was already knuckle deep into her vagina when it began to piston in and out.

"B-Bombrush! Wait, wait! Too... Too fast... Aaaoowwww~"

Primus, what was he doing? Was this the Heat? Were all ogres this aggressive during the Heat?

Yes… Yes that had to be it. She remembered all the times King Megatron took Eclipse this month, including earlier today. Now Soundwave was staring to realize that perhaps she might have jumped in too quickly into this.

Still... her body was boiling, heat erupting from her lowers as his fingers caused her lowers to squeeze and grow wet. This had to be the fastest she had ever been turned on.

Soundwave only had a moment's notice when he pulled out and placed his wet hand on her hip before his cock had thrusted forward into her pussy.

Fuck... shit, it was so big. It felt bigger than last time, but that was - Soundwave gasped as he began to thrust into her - probably because she had been half out of it during the Blooming. Still, when had he taken his pants off? Or had he just pulled it out to fuck her?

And then he had to stop while he was fully inside her to bring his arms up and use his ogre strength again to rip her shirt and underwrapping off completely. Goddamn it...

"What the hell? Can't you- AH! AH!! BOMB-!"

And of course, he had to start the thrusting again. And he had to break out of her arms to lean down and take a naked breast into his mouth to suck at.

... This was a little too quick for comfort. He was already inside of her, thrusting hard into her. His mouth was already suckling at her breasts and her clothes had been ripped and ruined. Primus, she thought she would break if he kept this up. They had barely started and already she felt overwhelmed!

"Al-AH!Al-Almond-! AH!"

She feared for a moment that he didn't hear her. But he immediately pulled away from her breasts and his hips stopped moving, though he didn't pull out. They both just stared at each other, panting hard with their gazes locked.

"Soundwave-"

"I understand you need to get it out of your system," she quickly spat out, not wanting him to start up again without understanding when she had used the word this soon. "B-But... Please. I-I'm not asking you to be gentle. Just... slow down. Just a little. All right?"

He would have gotten hostile if he hadn't bit the inside of his cheek. Damn it, while he just wanted to let out his aggression, he knew he couldn't do that... At least not right now, not when they just started. Soundwave was an elf and not suffering from the heat. She was nowhere near as aroused or eager as he was. He would have to get her in the mood first... Then her pussy would be dripping wet and he would be able to fuck it with all the aggression he had bottled up within him.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry, Soundwave."

She shook her head. "Just... Try again."

He nodded. With her still on his cock, he turned her over so that she was on her hands on knees. She shuddered, but allowed it, even when he started to move again. Thankfully much more slowly with one of his hands groping her breast and the other at her clit, his fingers rubbing and playing with her sensitive nerve.

"Ah...!"

Bombrush buried his face into the back of her neck, letting out a low growl. Damn it, she was so fucking tight and warm and sexy... Fuck, how he just wanted to fuck the life out of her and flood her womb with his seed. Claim her as his own. Let everyone know just who she belonged to... And though it was hard, he forced those thoughts to stay away. At least for now. At least until he could get her more aroused and wet and eager.

But it still didn't stop him from rocking his hips into hers, soft slapping sounds filling his bedroom along with Soundwave's moans and mews as his fingers worked on her. Primus, this was so hard… So unbelievably hard for him. All he wanted to do was fuck her hard, make her scream and beg as he filled her up over and over again. As if he were some sort of animal.

At the moment though, that was all he was. An animal in heat, ready and wanting to fuck and fuck hard. And the woman he loved was in his arms right now, his cock buried into her tight, spasming pussy.

He grunted as he moved a bit faster, drawing a small shriek from the woman below him. Only like this. Only like this would he ever truly see how vulnerable Soundwave was to him. How much smaller she was. How delicate she could be to him and his strength. If he weren’t so horny right now, the thought would have scared him.

But instead, it made him want to hold her closer. Keep her within his grasp where no one could harm her. No one could ever hurt her again like that man had. Like he had heard, but never seen.

Like he swore he would never be like.

He couldn't stop himself from releasing her breast and pulling her up to meet him, his breath warming her ear as he continued to work at her little red bud.

"Are you feeling it build?" He wasn't sure how he was able to speak coherent words, but he'd give it a shot. "Hot, aching need continuing to boil over as if there were no lid? And no matter how hard you try to cap it, it just won't go down?"

Soundwave moaned softly as his fingers dipped down to play with her entrance's lips stretched around his cock. She had to be getting aroused. She had to be ready to cum soon.

"What's wrong? Is my cock too much for you to handle?"

"S-Shut up..."

"That's my girl." Bombrush chuckled as his fingers played with the sensitive clit above where her lips were swallowing his cock. "You don't like pretty words, right? They don't mean much to you... you just want to get to the point. You just want to move along at your own pace-" 

Soundwave reached up to grab his hair and pull him down for a kiss, her other hand reaching down to rub at her clit as well.

It all progressed rather quickly from that moment. Bombrush could only taste her. Feel her pulling him in deeper. The Heat had already made him hypersensitive in many aspects and the whole having Soundwave underneath him and his arms and hair and mouth was having a serious effect on him.

It shouldn't have been surprising to either of them that he came early. Bombrush grunted, hips thrusting hard and deep into his lover as he filled her up with his seed. Soundwave gasped, breaking away from the kiss to moan. Oh Primus, Primus, he was cumming inside of her... And he was still thrusting into her rapidly, his fingers playing with her clit like a violin. She was so close...

Bombrush couldn't believe it. He never came early, not even when he was a brat. It didn't matter if he was suffering from the heat - he never came before his partner! He would have been more embarrassed if his mind wasn't still clouded with lust. And Soundwave hadn't come yet, despite him continuing to thrust into her long after he came.

This wasn't going to work... And he had to make up for it after such a shameful display. He didn't want Soundwave to think that just because he was suffering the June Heat that it meant she wouldn't find any sexual release.

Soundwave gasped when Bombrush suddenly pulled out of her. She soon found herself on her back, legs spread out with the ogre's head in between them.

"B-Bombrush, wha-?"

She ended up screaming and throwing her head back when his lips suddenly attacked her pussy. Her hands shot down and grabbed at his hair, unsure of whether to push or to pull him deeper into her sticky folds.

"Bomb-! Primus-! I-I can't-!"

He either wasn't listening or didn't care. But his hand reached up, traveling up her sweaty skin, caressing her breasts before reaching her neck. Soundwave gasped as it engulfed her throat, his finger gliding up the front of it before his hand finally stopped on her cheek, his entire palm holding the side of her head in his giant ogre hand.

She may not have been entirely in her mind when his thumb brushed over her lips and she sucked it in. That wasn't her style, but having his tongue so far up her vagina was making her brain do weird things with the rest of her body. And it was delightful when the ogre hitched as she began to lap and suck at the digit.

Bombrush was not used to Soundwave being this bold, but his priority was to get her off quickly. He would think about her mouth around his thumb (and other parts of him) after.

He moved his tongue inside her, digging in deep and dragging it along the top of her walls before lapping at the entrance and doing it over again. From how she was moaning around his thumb and digging her heels into his shoulder blades as he felt her grow wetter and wetter under him.

She came hard. Her teeth dug into his skin, but not breaking it as he felt his tongue soak up her fluids. His speed only slowed once he had lapped up most of her fluids, gently helping her down from the intense orgasm she had just had before he pulled himself away.

But just as she was coming down from it, panting heavily with her body trembling, Bombrush moved to position himself at her entrance again. Soundwave barely had a moment to register his cock was hard again when he suddenly pushed himself inside her trembling cunt.

"AH-!"

Her hands reached up to push at his shoulders, but he simply took a hold of her wrists and pinned them down to the sheets.

"B-Bomb-! Bombrush, w-wait-!"

Bombrush gently shushed her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. He didn't move just yet, forcing himself to remain in control as she struggled to come down from her high.

"Just breathe, Soundwave... Relax..."

"D-Damn it..."

"It's all right. I won't hurt you."

"How are you hard again this quickly?"

He had to chuckle at that, leaning down to give her lips a quick peck. "What can I say? You have that effect on me."

"Was that some sort of attempt to flirt with me?" 

"Perhaps... Or maybe just something to distract you."

His hands slowly came up from her hips to her chest, gently rubbing and massaging her sensitive breasts. Soundwave's toes curled as a small moan escaped past her lips, a shudder running through her. Bombrush bit his lips when he felt her pussy clench around his cock, hands twitching against her breasts. But he forced himself to ignore it, focusing on playing with her breasts.

He always liked Soundwave's breasts. Well, he liked breasts in general; they were always fun to play with when the other party was enjoying it. But Soundwave's breasts were special. They were big, for one thing, but it wasn't just the size that made they so delectable. They were just the right size. Big enough for his hands to hold and squeeze, but not too big that they were putty beneath his giant ogre hands. Just the right size on the right sized girl for him to enjoy.

While he was still inside of Soundwave's wonderfully warm pussy and wanted to start grinding into it, Bombrush had to resist the temptation even with the June Heat hazing up his mind. He keep his hips still while his hands continued to play with her boobs, cupping their perfect size in his hands before reaching his thumbs up to play with her hardened nipples.

"Hah~ Oh... D-Damn it, please-!"

"You're giving me conflicting sights here, Soundwave. I don't know if you're enjoying it or desperately pleading for more."

"F-Fuck you... horny b-bastard."

"Oh, you must really like this."

Soundwave moved her hands to try and push his away again, but he caught them again with only one hand as he moved them back above her head before he leaned in to suckle at the breast he had neglected to do so.

"AH!"

Soundwave arched her back, panting hard. She could feel his huge cock twitch inside of her as she moved, his lips and tongue still suckling at her breast. And his other hand was still teasing her other breast...

She was getting wet again. She wished he would just start moving already! She couldn't handle this sort of foreplay... It was embarrassing and turned her on like no tomorrow. She was needy and hot and bothered and she just wanted him to fuck her already! Why did he insist on teasing her like this?

It didn't get past his attention that she was trying to fuck herself on his cock. Well, well, someone was being rather impatient. And he was supposed to be the one deep in rut.

"Need something, Soundwave?" he asked, pulling away from her breast. His smile widened at the glare he received.

"J-Just stop teasing me, you bastard..."

"But what do you need?"

He was seriously going to make her ask for it. This shitty, perverted bastard... Damn it! She was too horny to fight him on this! When this was over, she was going to kill him.

"Just shut up and fuck me, damn it!"

He smiled brightly. Nothing turned him on more than seeing her angry, blushing face glaring at him... And with him already this deep inside of her, there was no way he could deny her request.

"Anything for you, my dear Soundwave."

Of course, that wasn't exactly all of it. Bombrush has something a little more... entertaining in mind.

Slowly pulling out, he rolled his hips back into Soundwave's and watched her eyes roll back out of pleasure. It was then that he released her hands, grabbed her around the back, and pulled her up into his lap as he sat up.

Soundwave's shock soon turned to anger before pleasure crossed her face as he began to buck her up in his lap.

"Better, Soundwave?"

"Gah! B-Bomb-! What are you-! Doing?!"

"Why, fucking you, as you demanded of me. Is something wrong?"

Oh, now he was just fucking with her. She had accepted that she wanted him. She had gone ahead with this knowing there would be sex and a lot of it because that's what ogres need to survive and she was willing to accept losing her ability to walk for the next month just because she wanted him.

But for the love of Primus, did he have to be such a cheeky perverted bastard at the same time!?!

She tried to yell at him again, but he just leaned down and kissed her. Deep, but soft and sweet. Soundwave could only let him taste her as he keep rolling his hips up into hers. She gripped his shoulders tightly, closing her eyes and kissing back while that thick cock pierced her over and over again, sending shivers up her spine.

This felt... way too good. She still had his fluids swimming around inside of her alongside her own fluids. Each thrust made a soft squishing noise, which only made her even more embarrassed. Primus, why was she getting so wet from this?! This was humiliating and he was holding her so close and thrusting up into her like some sort of animal...

He broke the kiss, allowing her to burying her face into his chest. Moan after moan fell from her lips, not even realizing she was grinding back into his thrusts. His hands fell to her ass, gripping her backside to bring her down harder onto his cock.

"AH! AH! B-Bombrush-AH!"

"Primus, you're so tight, Soundwave... So wet and tight... fuck...!"

She would have yelled at him for saying such things, but it was a little hard when the only thing coming out of her mouth were cries of pleasure.

"Soundwave... Primus, Soundwave, you feel amazing..."

"Sh-OH! AH! Sh-Shut up! J-Just shut up!"

He held her closer, slamming up into her faster now. He was already ready to burst again. Fill her up with more fluids and make her beg for more. And by the way she was clinging to him, she seemed ready to cum again too. Maybe he needed to play with her breasts more often... Not that he minded.

"I'm going to cum," he snarled in between hard and heavy grunts. Damn it, he was so close... So close... "Can I cum inside you again?"

"You-! AH! You already-! Did! Just-!" Soundwave had to stop talking. His thrusts were bouncing her high before she was sent down on his cock hard and fast again. At this rate, she would bite her tongue off at how hard he was bouncing her at.

She had a good point. He had already stuffed her full of his cum. And they were having sex in the middle of the June Heat. Of course he was going to stuff her full of his cum.

But he wanted to hear her say it. That she wanted to be filled. Stuffed and overfilling with his cum. Because at this rate, he wasn't going to stop until that was a reality.

So when Soundwave came around his cock again, he let himself go as he followed soon after hers starting dying down. He thought he felt her have a second orgasm as he finished ejaculating into her messy womb, but even if she didn't, her groans and nails digging into his skin was a clear sign that she was truly enjoying this.

"There, there." He tested her grip on his cock, pulling back slowly only to feel her legs tighten around him as she began moaned desperately. "Do you want me to stay inside you and keep you warm?"

"...Perv..." But she didn't let go, holding him tight that he was certain there would be some blood under her fingernails once this was over.

"Alright then."

It took him a while to help her catch her breath before he leaned back to lay on the bed, Soundwave lying on his chest as she twitched around his cock.

"Catch your breath, my dear. I'll be ready to continue soon enough."

Soundwave wanted to punch him. But the thought of continuing also sounded good too.

So she would have to catch some rest in the short time before he started fucking again.

After all, she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. That much she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Bombrush had been the first one to wake up. Which was rather odd, considering he was not a morning person and usually woke up rather late every morning. And even then, he wasn't exactly pleasant to be around.

But it was to be expected. It had been a very long night last night... He glanced to his companion, who was dead asleep next to him and was as naked as him. He doubted she would be getting out of bed today. They had a lot of mind-blowing sex last night, allowing him to get some of his aggression out.

He turned over on his side, reaching out his hand to gently stroke her hair. Primus, last night... He had never thought something like that would happen. Not in a million years. Especially since Soundwave had been very clear at the beginning that she didn't want him touching her. And he had respected that, knowing that she had still been somewhat ashamed about what had happened between them during her Blooming.

But then she came over last night. Changed her mind. Told him it was all right for him to sleep with her... and only her. He couldn't have sex with everyone else because it hurt her. Because...

He wasn't exactly sure what her feelings were. Clearly, she must have liked him back... A little at least. He had no idea how deep her feelings were for him, but it made him happy to know that she did at least like him a little.

Slowly, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. But when he pulled back, he heard a small whine come from the human general. Oops, he had woken her up. And here he had been planning to have the servants come in and draw her a bath and make her something to eat before she woke up...

Soundwave groaned, blinking the darkness and sleep from her eyes. Primus, what time was it? It was way too bright to be night still... but it was still kind of dark. Ish. Had she overslept? Missed work? She tried to move, only for her body to sink more into the sheets beneath her.

It didn't seem like she was getting up. Her entire body felt like led... Especially her lower half. It was heavy... and sticky. Very sticky. She had no energy and she would have fallen back asleep if it weren't for the fingers playing with her hair.

Slowly, still tired, she turned over to see the ogre general lying down next to her, his fingers still running through her long black locks. He smiled gently when she faced him.

"Good morning, Soundwave."

"Hrrrrmmmm..." With a bit more effort than it should have taken, Soundwave shuffled a bit closer and moved to lie on her side. "Morning..."

"How do you feel?"

"How do you think?"

"... Does anything hurt?"

"... No," she admitted, realizing that he had been asking a serious question. She was just too tired to really think things through at the moment. "I'm just sore."

"Do you want me to send for salves or creams? Or perhaps a bath?"

"...That bath would sound really good, but I can't seem to get up."

"I suppose I should have warned you about that."

Soundwave shook her head. "No, I should have predicted this."

"Still, at least let me make it up to you-"

"I think we both know that once you're done making it up to me, you'll be ready to get started again."

"Not true," his chuckles made her eyebrow rise up as he moved her hair back behind her shoulder, "Well, we do tend to want to fuck a lot, us ogres, but during the June Heat, we have some self-control."

Her eyebrow only went higher as he started to laugh.

"Some. And in any case, I had a very pleasant night with you, so I doubt I'll be caving in to any lusts of mine for another day or two."

"With your libido?"

The corners of Bombrush's smile went as high as her eyebrow did. "Of course, even with mine. Unless you want me to press you into this mattress all day long, which I would happily-"

She must have gotten some strength back because her hand came up to lightly slap his cheek. "You make another attempt at me today before I've recovered from your episode last night and I'll cut your dick off."

"Ahh~ Soundwave. You make it sound so awful."

"I'm the one who can't move."

"And I'm truly sorry for that."

"You are not. Since I can't move, I can't report for work today and you have every excuse for me to stay here to recuperate while you pamper me as thanks for letting me let you have me."

He chuckled. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"I don't like missing work nor am I a spoiled princess."

"Now, now, you can't help it... And I can't help pampering someone as beautiful and deserving as you." He leaned down to kiss her neck, Soundwave making a small noise. "Besides, I'll be pampering you a lot in the future."

Soundwave almost asked what he meant until she remembered. Right... Last night, she had said that they could still have sex ever after the June Heat. Why she let that slip, she had no idea... Was she that desperate to keep him as hers? She was no better than some jealous housewife.

But the thought of him being with anyone else still hurt. She didn't want to imagine it... and it wasn't like Bombrush was a bad lover. He was very skilled and knew just where to touch to make her wet and aroused. Not that she ever would say that out loud. She would never hear the end of it from this stupid pervert.

Seeing her go quiet made Bombrush's smile disappear. Had she changed her mind since last night? After all, they had been both pretty charged up. Perhaps she had just said they could still have sex after the June Heat on a whim. Which, if that was true, he supposed he could understand. It was a little disappointing, but he wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to do.

"Soundwave?"

She glanced over at him.

"... Did you change your mind? About... a relationship after this."

She shook her head.

"Are you sure? I know last night had been... emotional for the both of us, so-"

"Even if I was emotional, I never would have allowed myself to become romantically involved with someone I didn't want."

Well, at least she had confirmed that they were in a romantic relationship and not just a sexual one... Leaning over, he kissed her neck again before gently pulling her into a small hug.

Soundwave rolled her eyes as a grunt left her lips. His hug was gentle, but being moved was not something she wanted when her entire lower half was sore as hell. But his warmth wasn't something she hated, so she didn't mind make her back sore again as she snuggled into his chest.

"Is there anything you'd like for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm fine with anything."

"Now, now, try to act a little more spoiled, Soundwave," he said, smiling when she turned to glare at him. "You're my guest and I did put you through quite a work out last night. What would you like to eat?" 

"... Scrambled eggs. And biscuits. And sausage."

"I think you had plenty of that last night-"

"Ugh, get away from me."

Bombrush let out a snort. He knew she had no way of getting away from him, so he could simply ignore her order and hold her closer to her still. He would have gotten up to get a servant if he didn't already know that one automatically came to check on him at 9:30 every morning during the June Heat.

And sure enough, it wasn't even five minutes before a servant knocked and entered. They seemed a bit shocked at Soundwave still here, in his bed and in his arms, but since she had made quite a ruckus coming in last night and their... vocal coupling last night, everyone in his home probably knew what they were doing last night.

Luckily for him, this young man was good at quickly gathering himself as he greeted the two and took Bombrush's instructions for breakfast and a bath to be drawn up.

"You're not honestly expecting me to eat breakfast in your bathtub?"

"Well, how else did you expect to eat your breakfast, Soundwave?"

She didn't answer. Either she knew he was going to insinuate something or it would have been a childish answer. So with a wave of his hand, the servant left to have the bath drawn for them and breakfast to be brought up to them while they bathed.

"Now then..." Bombrush leaned back againt the pillows and danced his fingers across Soundwave's arm, "What shall we do while we wait for the bath?"

She shivered when she felt his fingers move from her arm to her naked back. With what little strength she had, she reached over and pinched his side. A small hiss came from the ogre as she sighed.

"We do nothing," she grumbled, snuggling into the sheets. "I don't have the strength for your stupidty right now."

"Now, now, don't be like that." He moved his arm around her, coming up close to her side and kissing her hair. "I only meant we could do some cuddling while we waited."

"You're kidding."

He smiled. "Are you not one for cuddling?"

Soundwave didn't respond, looking away from as his lips came down to dance across her neck. If she were being honest, she honestly had no idea if she liked cuddling or not. Her deceased husband had never been one for it... not to mention she had no desire to ever touch him, let alone so comfortably. And while it didn't seem too bad doing this sort of thing with Bombrush, it was way too embarrassing.

Seriously, she was so used to his perverted touches that these gentle ones that had no sexual undertones were... weird. Not that he always touched her with that sort of purpose, but in this sort of setting... She really wasn't sure what to think of it. It was kind of nice and relaxing though...

Until he decided to suck on the back of her neck and leave a hickey.

"You-!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Ugh, would you knock it off?!"

He let out a soft chuckle, rolling over on his back before pulling her on top of him. She was about to yell at him to quit it when he suddenly pulled her in for a kiss. And much like the touches before, it was gentle and soft. And while she was still annoyed, the kiss felt good. Getting lost it in while waiting wouldn't hurt.

But then the door opened again, causing them both to turn.

"Sorry to disturb you, General, but - Oh!"

Primus damn it, out of everyone who had to come in today this morning, Colonel Gadget was probably the worst person who could have come in.

Well… minus Bloodshed, that is. That would have been awkward.

"G-General Bombrush, I-I didn't-" Then he noticed just who exactly was with his commanding officer. "G-General Soundwave?!? W-What are you doing here-?!"

Soundwave's groan was only more prominent by the slap Bombrush could hear. That must have been her hand connecting with her forehead. Shit, he needed to do some ground control...

"Colonel Gadget, is there something you need?"

"I-I-Uh-!" His entire face turned bright red and he looked off to the side, his eyes darting around as if to find something - anything - else to look at that wasn't the naked forms of the generals. "J-Just n-needed your app-approval on some pl-plans sir... A-And the other commanders w-we-weren't sure if you co-coming in today."

Bombrush chuckled. "So they sent you as the sacrifice to come see me?"

Gadget couldn't answer, his hands tightening their grip on the papers he was carrying.

"I guess they did." Bombrush reached out and took the papers from the quivering young man as Soundwave sighed under his arm. "Now then... let me see."

"Are you telling me you actually have your officers bring you the papers I ask you to check first thing in the morning to your own house?"

"Not always..." Bombrush flipped to the next page, "Usually the mornings after when I'm preoccupied."

Soundwave groaned as she rolled away from him, covering her breasts to not scar the poor colonel any further. If she could get out of bed to get away from this, she would. But without clothes or even proper feeling in her legs, she would only make a fool of herself.

"Now where can I get a- Oh, thank you Gadget. Now then~ Oh Soundwave, can you hold still for a second?"

She didn't know what was happening, but when she felt paper resting against her shoulder, she groaned again. "Really?"

"Sorry, just need a hard surface for a quick second."

She grumbled to herself, holding still so he could sign the papers. She could feel the pen tickle at her skin through the paper, but she remained still. Though it was mainly because she didn't want to flash the poor colonel her breasts. He looked shocked enough as it was. She didn't need him fainting.

Soon enough, Bombrush finished signing the documents and handed them back to the colonel, who quickly snatched them away and was already backpedaling towards the door. "Th-Thank you, sir."

Bombrush just smiled.

"A-Are you a-and General Soundwave going to-to be coming in to-today o-or...?"

The ogre general chuckled moving to sit up in bed, the blanket sliding off of him and revealing to the poor commander his sticky manhood. Gadget's eyes nearly bulged our of his head, his entire face lighting up brightly, unable to look away when the other moved to sit over the side of the bed, giving Gadget an even better view of him. Not that Gadget actually wanted to see it.

"I might later in the afternoon, but unfortunate, Soundwave won't be coming in today... And probably not tomorrow either."

Soundwave let out a small groaned, clearly annoyed that she would still be sore the following day. She should have waited to do this on the weekend or something...

"O-Oh... I-I'll inform the others."

"Please do."

"H-Have a good day, S-Sir Bombrush."

"And you too, Gadget."

With that, the poor colonel practically bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Bombrush just started chuckling, shaking his head as he rose to his feet to grab his robe on his dresser. Soundwave rolled over on her back, throwing her arms over her face as a wave of embarrassment came over her.

Just what the hell was wrong with this man?! Humiliating Gadget like that... Not to mention he had embarrassed her too. And while she wouldn't accuse Gadget of being a gossiper, he would have to tell the other commanders that she had been with Bombrush... And some of those commanders would probably tell their friends, who would tell their friends, and so on. By the time she came into the work, the entire military would know that she and Bombrush were fucking.

Primus only knew if the rumors would say they were lovers or sex friends, but she had a feeling she would eventually be confronted about it by someone. And she would have to clarify that they were... indeed lovers. Sort of. She wasn't exactly sure what to call them yet, but it definitely wasn't sex friends. But lovers... It didn't seem to fit with her all that well.

But really, what else could they be called other than lovers? Bombrush clearly loved her and she... certainly had feelings for him, and now they were starting to have sex. It would have to be a term she would have to just get used to.

"Going back to sleep, Soundwave?"

She moved her arms from her face to look at him, the ogre now wearing one of those frustrating shit-eating grins on his face. She frowned. "Do you really expect me to go to sleep this sore and sticky?"

"I suppose not." He sat back down on the bed, stretching out a hand to stroke her cheek. "Though you probably should get some more rest after you've bathed and eaten."

It sounded like a good plan. Soundwave knew she had a lot of stuff to do at work and with everyone going to know about it eventually by this afternoon, she could just as well send someone to get her paperwork and bring it here for her to work on.

But with how sore it was to just sit up, it would not be as productive with all the work it would take to bring it here. She would have to get to it all on another day. One where she wouldn't have to stay over at Bombrush's the previous night.

This was going to take some scheduling and a lot of soothing lotions to manage.

"You're not thinking about work, are you?"

Soundwave blinked. "I may have not planned this out well when I came to talk to you last night."

Bombrush gave her a blank look for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"It's not funny. I... More like we have loads of paperwork to get through and I've been going through yours while you were fucking the entire castle staff."

"Aww... You were helping me out?"

"Well, someone had to keep on top of things while everyone else was too busy fucking each other into walls."

"You work too hard."

"You don't work hard enough."

"Are you calling me lazy?"

"More closer to unproductive."

"Hey, I get things done. I just do them at my own pace."

"Your pace is rather slow... I hope that isn't some sort of reflection of your age."

"Hey," Bombrush said, actually sounding somewhat offended. "I'm in my forties, I'm still pretty young."

"If you say so."

The ogre frowned when he saw a small smirk come on Soundwave's face. Just as she turned over on her stomach to maybe try and push herself up, he moved his body over hers and pressed her down into the sheets.

"You know," he said, his lips tickling her ear. "I still have plenty of energy left... If you think I'm so old, maybe I should prove you wrong with my body, hmmm?"

"I thought you said you needed another day before you needed to fuck again."

"No, I said I can hold off for another day or two. I'm still up and ready to go."

"Well, I'm not, so get off of me."

Bombrush was tempted to push it a little more, but he knew that Soundwave was sore and ready to just take a bath and sleep. Even though he could probably have a little more fun with her, he didn't want to actually cause her any pain.

Fortunately for her, the servants came back to tell them that bath was now warm and prepared. Soundwave had attempted to get up on her own, but it proved to be rather impossible at the moment. It was as if her entire lower half had turn to led. And while she argued with him about it, she begrudgingly allowed him to pick her up and carry her to the bath. Almost like a spoiled princess.

He didn't say it out loud though, knowing she would probably punch him in the face.

So, with Soundwave sitting in his lap, they were in the bath and helping each other wash. More him helping her, though that was mainly do to how sore she was. And the warm bath seemed to have sucked up any energy she had when she woken up. She was almost asleep against his chest. It was only because he was washing her hair that she didn't fall asleep. Probably.

"You're rather good at this," she pointed out, closing her eyes as he gently massaged her scalp.

"People like it when you're good at more than just giving them lots of orgasms."

"Charming."

"Of course."

"It's too bad this trait of being good at something other than orgasms doesn't include work related talents or skills."

"Now that just hurts, Soundwave. I didn't become General of the Ogre Army just because of my good looks."

"Or the ability to give people a lot of orgasms."

Bombrush snorted, nearly jolting Soundwave off his chest before he steadied her to finish massaging her hair with soap.

"Well I suppose you have a point," she said. "When you actually try, you're rather competent. For the most part."

"Is that a genuine compliment, I hear?"

"Perhaps."

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I'll have to repay you for it later."

Soundwave didn't reply, just giving a soft hum instead as she closed her eyes. She hoped he was planning to hold off on that repayment for a few days... She still needed to recover. After all, she did still have to tend to him for the rest of the June Heat. That was going to be incredibly taxing on her body, even if he did make her feel good.

Of course, even after the June Heat, they would still have sex and he would still be sucking the life out of her now. Primus, she was going to have to find a way to build up even more stamina than she already had...

Though she would never say it out loud, especially never to Bombrush, she was looking forward to it.


End file.
